


Surprise Gay

by princessfrisk



Category: McNozzo - Fandom, NCIS
Genre: Emotional Support, Episode Tag, Fake Drunk, First Kiss, Fluff, Gibbs knows, Hickeys, M/M, McDavid doesnt exist here lol, NCIS - Freeform, Office Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony thinks he's candy, Ziva is awful, actually a double episode tag, i dont even remember the episode, tim is gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessfrisk/pseuds/princessfrisk
Summary: The title and tags pretty much sum it up.Tim is very gay but Tony has no idea (or does he?), Cue really sweet fluff as they help each other through the worst that life has to throw at them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like six months ago and it's my first NCIS fic, so please be patient :)

I hate seeing Tony in pain. I don't really know why, either. I've seen him in all sorts of situations- sick, bruised, shot, emotionally unstable... and out of everything, it hurts me most to see him looking utterly defeated. I went to visit him, to cheer him up while he waited for Abby to find proof that he hadn't murdered that young woman. I spotted him in the cell before he even knew I was there.

His soft brown hair was very, very messy and his warm eyes were tired. He'd pulled off his dress shirt and was sitting on his cot in pants and a light, thin undershirt. The sight tugged at me for some reason. He shouldn't be there. He should be back at the office, making crude jokes and having fun like always. I pulled the harmonica I'd brought out of my pocket and began to play.

Almost as soon as I did, his handsome face broke into a wide smile and he stood up to walk over to the cell door. "Probie!" he called. I grinned and walked around the corner.

"Hi, Tony."

"Why are you here? Did Abby find something?" I shook my head.

"No, not yet. She's working as hard as she can. I just came to say hi and cheer you up." He rolled his eyes.

"How thoughtful, you weirdo." Underneath the sarcasm, though, I could tell that he was glad to see me.

"What's it like in here?" I asked, sitting cross-legged outside of the bars. He sat across from me within the cell.

"Boring." he replied. "I don't have a Tim to make fun of." That, surprisingly, made me smile.

"Well, you will soon enough. We'll get you out of here." I promised.

"I know you will. That's why I haven't gone crazy yet." He gave me a toothy, all-Tony grin. "You sure about that?" he asked himself, and I chuckled. He was seriously funny, when he wasn't being a sexist idiot. I passed him the harmonica I'd brought and he groaned good-naturedly.

"Really, Probie? A harmonica?"

"I thought you'd want something to pass the time. You know, being stuck in here and all." He gave me a deep rumble of a growl, making me laugh.

"I will _not_ be stuck in here." he told me adamantly. "I trust you guys."

"We'll get you out." I promised, getting up with some regret. I'd have loved to spend the day bantering with him, but Gibbs expected me back at the office. Tony stood up with me and waved to me as I left. The expression on his face was that of a puppy whose toy had been taken away. I sighed and in the back of my head I fantasized about that look being for me, instead of his freedom. I got back to the office and, surprisingly, Gibbs didn't reprimand me for being late. Ziva just smiled at me.

"Did you tell him?" she asked, once he'd left.

"Tell who what?" I asked, concentrating on my computer.

"Tell Tony about what's been going on for the past six months." she said sweetly. My gaze snapped up and I glared at her.

"That is none of your business, Ziva." I told her. She sighed.

"McGee, being homosexual is nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of it." I started, then stopped.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Everyone else having an issue with it."

"I do not have a problem, Tim. Neither does Abby or Gibbs." She didn't say the name that was on both of our minds. She was right, too. I was afraid of how Tony would react if he knew that I was gay and had the biggest crush on him. I didn't say anything more and she dropped the subject hesitantly. I concentrated as hard as I could on my work, trying to ignore Ziva's presence and not think about the lost-puppy look that I had seen on Tony's face when I left. 

It was the most relieving thing ever when Tony was released. I didn't know that he had been until it was literally staring me in the face. I was hunched over at my computer, rubbing sleep out of my eyes, when two long-fingered hands gripped my shoulders. My head whipped up and I heard a voice like velvet in my ear.

"You should get some sleep, Tim. You look like a raccoon." I laughed and turned around to face him.

"Speak for yourself." I told him. "So do you." On cue, he gave a loud yawn and shook his head in a massively attractive way. Ziva winked at me from across the office and I glared at her briefly.

"Hey, boss." Tony called. "Can I get a ride home?" Gibbs gave one of his trademark smirks.

"Nope. Ask McGee."

I instantly knew that Ziva had told him and I wanted to punch her. Being a nonviolent person without a death wish, I didn't, but I was upset about it. Tony gave me puppy eyes and I almost fainted.

"Fine." I sighed. "Let me get my keys." He grinned and walked to his desk to grab his coat. I glared at Ziva again as she made kissing faces and pulled my own jacket over my shoulders. I joined Tony in the elevator and endured the painful silence as it took us down to the main level. We climbed into the car and as I inserted the key into the ignition I felt warm fingers on my chest. Now, I don't know if he could feel my heartbeat or not, but whatever the case, it was racing. After a second, he drew his hand away.

"What was that for?" I asked, keeping my voice casual even though it wanted to shake. He smiled at me, one of his thoughtful half-smiles.

 "You had something right there. I pulled it off." I shrugged it off and drove him home, listening to him as he began to drift to sleep. By the time I pulled up to his house, he was out cold. I took a moment to appreciate just how attractive he was in his sleep before carefully pulling him out of the car and carrying him into his house. I laid him on his couch and pulled off his shoes and tie and jacket to make him more comfortable, then covered him with one of his blankets. He looked so handsome and peaceful that I couldn't resist leaning over and gently kissing his forehead.

 I swear I saw him smile faintly before his face relaxed into sleep again. I shook it off, collected my keys, and drove home.

 

I continued to drive him home for the rest of the week, although he never fell asleep on me again. He would thank me and squeeze my shoulder and linger for a moment before walking into his house. I didn't think much of it- every time, I was concentrating on keeping my heart rate normal and stopping myself from kissing him. Then I killed a man, and everything changed. I didn't mean to kill anyone, let alone that undercover cop.

 That night, it was Tony who drove me home. He helped me inside, what with me still being in shock. And he hugged me, letting me bury my face in his neck. I felt him rub my back and squeeze me to him. He stayed the night. I don't know why he did, but he did. And I could've sworn that just as I fell asleep, I felt someone kiss my forehead. I smiled a little and drifted off.

When I woke up in the morning, I thought it had all been a dream. At least, I did until I walked out and found Tony asleep on my couch. Then it all hit me at once and I staggered back a little. I knelt by the couch and gently shook him awake. He blinked a few times in the early morning sunshine and yawned.

"What time is it, Tim?" he said in a very sexy drowsy voice.

"Time to get up. I'm making eggs, want some?" He sat up and I took notice. Painful notice. He'd left his pants on, but that was it, and had wrapped himself in one of the blankets out of the guest room. He was toned, but not overly so. He'd been working out lately. I looked away before he could comment.

"Sure, why not? Not often someone offers to cook for me." I went into the kitchen and began making the eggs, trying not to think about the previous day. Suddenly, I felt two hands on my shoulders, massaging gently. Against my will, I relaxed. "It wasn't your fault." Tony murmured in my ear, making my skin tingle and my heart race.

"I killed someone, Tony." I said quietly. He reached around me and turned off the stove, spinning me around to face him.

"Do _not_ beat yourself up over this." He said softly, hands on both shoulders and holding me in place. "It will be hard, but you can get through this." I reached up and put my hands over his, taking a second to revel in the feeling of his skin before sighing.

"Thanks." I told him, turning around and finishing up the eggs. I handed him his plate and he thanked me with his eyes, his warm blue eyes.

"Tim?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Any reason that you're staring at me?" I felt the blood rush to my face and I turned away.

"Sorry. Not used to having anyone in my house." He snorted.

"You need a girlfriend."

"No, I really don't."

 "Why not?"

"Because I'm gay." I said, a bit louder and more exasperated than I meant to. He looked shocked.

"Are you... wait, seriously?"

"Seriously." He chewed his eggs in silence and I went to get dressed. When I came back out, he'd donned the set of spare clothes he kept in the car. He turned to face me when he heard me come out, and his face was serious.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 "I was afraid of how you'd react." I told him flatly. He gave a short bark of laughter.

"So, what? You've got a crush on a guy? You're still my best friend. I don't care what gender does it for you." He came forward and hugged me, tight and brief. "Let's go to work." I was interviewed by the people who were in charge of the man I'd killed. And guess who went with me? You got it- Tony. He even drove me home that night as well. I was woken up abruptly around 3 AM by a loud pounding on my door. When I opened it, there he was, with a goofy grin and the smell of total intoxication. Oh God.

 I helped him in and he flopped on my couch, babbling nonsense, until I turned to go back to bed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back. His blue eyes, while shining with alcohol, also shone with something that alcohol couldn't touch.

 "McGee... "

"Yes, Tony?" I replied, kneeling beside the couch.

"Are you really gay?" I smiled.

"Yeah."

"McGee..." he sighed.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I kiss you?" I stared at him, at a total loss for words.

"Why?"

"Cuz you're sexy, and you've been looking at me like candy all day." I rolled my eyes.

"Tony, you're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk." he protested. Despite the fact that my heart was racing and I wanted to kiss him more than I wanted to breathe, I knew that in the morning when the alcohol wore off he would be angry and disappointed with me if I did.

"If I do, will you go to sleep and stay there?" I asked gently.

"Yeah. I promise." he said happily.

 "Then fine, you can kiss me." He lunged forward and kissed me, hard. His lips were warm and a little chapped and tasted like... peppermint? Wait a minute! If he was drunk, I'd be tasting the alcohol! I wrenched myself away and was met with a whine.

"Tony, you can stop faking now. I don't taste alcohol on your breath." Instantly he sobered up.

 "Gotcha."

"Why?" I demanded, the kiss still stinging on my lips.

"You're an idiot, Tim." he said quietly. "A very attractive one, but still an idiot." My eyebrows were all the way up my forehead. "Ziva told me you were gay six months ago." he began, holding up a hand to stop me when my confusion turned to anger. "I know, she had to right. I made that very clear. Six months later, I realized that knowing that my best friend was gay made me love him even more."

"You said love."

"I said love." He agreed.

"So..."

"I couldn't stand you looking at me like that and not doing anything about it. So I did it myself." I sighed. Before Tony could say another word, I was kissing him again, and he was kissing me back. My hands tangled in his hair and pulled him down to my level, where his arms went under my arms and around my back. We stayed like that for about five minutes before Tony shifted and before I knew it he was kissing the side of my neck. I felt a sharp sting and a kiss right over it.

"Why'd you bite me?" I chuckled.

Without moving he replied, "Because I can." I nipped his neck in reply. Making breakfast was difficult, because he kept sneaking up behind me and nibbling on the mark he'd made. So I had to turn around and nip him back. I drove him to work that day, since it was my turn, and neither of us had anything to cover the marks on our necks.

His was almost nonexistent, since his skin doesn't mark easily, but mine was clearly visible. I tried to hide it from Gibbs, but you probably know how that went. He leaned over to get a good look at my neck.

"That's a hickey, Tim." he said loudly enough for Ziva to hear. Tony choked on his coffee.

"Yes, sir, it is." I replied, just as loudly. I could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"And did your girlfriend give it to you?"

"You could say that." I replied, laughing. Tony continued to laugh and choke at the same time.

"Hey, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, walking away.

"Yeah, boss?" Tony answered.

 "Try not to bite him so hard next time."


End file.
